Memories
by A Smile Can Change The World
Summary: Habíamos pasado por muchas cosas juntos. Cosas buenas y malas. Cada una de ellas es irremplazable y nos marcaron de una manera que no creí posible. Pero ahora era tiempo de que los recuerdos buenos predominaran...


**Summary: Habíamos pasado por muchas cosas juntos. Cosas buenas y malas. Cada una de ellas es irremplazable y nos marcaron de una manera que no creí posible. Pero ahora era tiempo de que los recuerdos buenos predominaran y creo que esta era una buena manera de comenzar.**

* * *

><p><strong>Este es mi primer FanFic de los Juegos del Hambre, así que espero que me sean pacientes. Quise escribirlo luego de que termine de leer la saga, ya que lo ame muchísimo. No estoy muy familiarizada con Katniss y Peeta, pero espero haber hecho sus personalidades bien.<strong>

**Esto está ubicado después de Sinsajo, pero antes del epílogo. **

**Espero que les guste!**

**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, yo solamente juego con ellos.**

* * *

><p>Deje que mis ojos vagaran por las páginas de aquel libro de recuerdos que había comenzado hace tantos años. Bueno, no lo había comenzado yo sola, lo había hecho junto a Peeta, intentando mantener aquellos recuerdos tan preciados para ambos frescos en nuestras memorias, aquellos detalles que no podíamos confinar en nuestras memorias. Con el paso de los años, Peeta y yo le fuimos agregando cada vez más cosas; cada pequeño detalle importante para nosotros, sin importar lo pequeño que fuera, ya sea con una foto, un bosquejo o una pintura de Peeta, estaba plasmado en aquel libro.<p>

Mis ojos se trabaron en una foto de Peeta, en nuestros primeros Juegos. Porque si, habíamos puestos varios momentos de aquellos juegos, porque había sido algo que nos había marcado a ambos de una manera irreversible, ya que desde aquellos juegos nunca habíamos vuelto a ser los mismos.

La foto mostraba a Peeta durante nuestra entrevista con Caesar Flickerman, donde había anunciado que estaba enamorado de mí. Discutimos bastante respecto a esta imagen, ya que yo no la quería poner porque había sido toda una estrategia para la arena, pero Peeta insistía en que a pesar de que todo comenzó como una mentira –aunque sea de mi parte–, ahora era nuestra realidad. Así que, como Peeta tenía un poder de convencimiento increíble, pusimos la foto en el libro. Pero, como yo no me rendía si dar batalla, conseguí que pusiéramos una foto suya de cuando era un niño, a exactamente la misma edad que tenía cuando me dio aquellos panes que ayudo a mi familia a sobrevivir durante aquellos días tan oscuros. Todavía me rio cuando recuerdo su rostro sonrojado cuando me mostro aquella foto.

Pero ahora, mientras pienso en mi familia, lo último que se me apetecía era echarme a reír. Pase las paginas hasta que encontré una vieja foto en la que aparecían mi madre, mi padre y Prim –yo no aparecía, porque yo era la que había tomado la foto–, sonriendo alegremente. No podía evitar pensar en lo diferente que se veía mi madre en aquel entonces, cuando sus ojos y su sonrisa estaban llenos de vida y amor; nunca había entendido como es que nos había abandonado cuando mi padre murió, pero ahora luego de haber experimentado tanta perdida, creo que la comprendía mejor que nunca. Ver a mi padre siempre traía consigo recuerdos dolorosos, pero verlo sosteniendo en un fiero abrazo a una sonriente Prim, conseguía traer lagrimas a mis ojos. A pesar de todos los años que habían pasado, aun se me oprimía el pecho al pensar en Prim.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, Katniss? –no me había dado cuenta de que había llegado a casa, así que el sonido de su voz me sobresaltó.

Levante la vista para encontrarlo de pie frente a mí, con sus ojos azules llenos de preocupación. Sabía que sin importar que le dijera que me encontraba bien, el no me creería, me había visto en este estado demasiadas veces. Sacudí la cabeza suavemente y baje la mirada en dirección al libro que ahora reposaba en la mesa, aún abierto, mostrando los rostros sonrientes de mi familia.

Supuse que él siguió la dirección de mi mirada, ya que en menos de un segundo tenía sus brazos a mí alrededor. Reposé mi cabeza en su fuerte pecho, al mismo tiempo que dejaba que las lágrimas salieran libremente de mis ojos. A pesar de que aun sigo siendo bastante reacia a mostrar mis emociones, Peeta y yo pasamos por muchísimas cosas juntos. Sé que él me puede comprender mejor que nadie, que no podría haber nadie como él, alguien que me pueda calmar de la manera en la que él lo hace. Sus brazos habían estado allí siempre que una pesadilla o algún recuerdo me llegaba a la mente —algo que pasaba con bastante frecuencia–; aquellos brazos me transmitían una paz indescriptible, me hacían sentir segura como nunca me había sentido desde que mi padre había muerto.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos en aquella posición, aunque mucho no me importaba, y cuando finalmente alce la vista y vi los comprensivos ojos de Peeta, supe que a él tampoco le importaba. Y cuando veía la mirada en sus ojos, algo que me dijo Haymitch hace tantos años, se repetía en mi cabeza: "_Podrías vivir cien vidas__y no ser merecedora de él, ya lo sabes". _Y yo sabía que era cierto, pero no había nada que yo pudiera hacer a excepción de amarlo tanto como él me amaba a mí.

– ¿Mejor? –me preguntó suavemente, mientras que con delicadeza ponía un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja.

–Si. Gracias –dije con una sonrisa que me correspondió.

–Voy a preparar un poco de té –me informo mientras se ponía de pie para dirigirse a la cocina.

– ¿Me puedes traer bollos de queso? –le pregunte mordiéndome el labio inferior. El me miro divertido al mismo tiempo que sacudía la cabeza.

–Té y bollos de queso…Te amo, pero últimamente tienes gustos algo extraños –me dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

–No sé de lo que me hablas –dije con fingida indiferencia.

Él solo rodó los ojos mientras se encaminaba a la cocina. Cuando estaba por la mitad del camino, le grite: – ¡Trae también un poco de chocolate!

Lo único que pude escuchar fue como su risa retumbaba en el aire, al mismo tiempo que yo me mordía el interior de la mejilla para evitar sonreír.

Acomode un poco la mesa, haciendo lugar para cuando Peeta trajera las cosas. Con cuidado agarre el libro y lo cerré, dejándolo a un costado. Peeta reapareció por la puerta rápidamente con una bandeja en sus manos; llego a mi lado y cuidadosamente dejo la bandeja sobre la mesita, para luego sentarse junto a mí. No pude contener la sonrisa cuando vi que en la bandeja, Peeta había puesto dos tazas de té caliente, un bol con bollos de queso y otro con barras de chocolate. Me incline y le di un beso en la mejilla, causando que él sonriera ampliamente.

Comimos entre comentarios, bromas y sonrisas sobre cualquier cosa, desde lo que habíamos hecho hoy, o recordando cosas del pasado. Luego de unos momentos nos quedamos en silencio, pero a diferencia de lo que se podría creer, los silencios entre nosotros eran cómodos. Desde que habíamos terminado de fingir para los juegos, pero especialmente después de la rebelión, las conversaciones entre nosotros surgen con naturalidad. Bueno, obviamente nos tomo algún tiempo volver a estar juntos tranquilamente –y solos– en especial luego de lo que le había hecho a Peeta en el Capitolio, ya que él tenía constantes preocupaciones sobre si podría llegar a lastimarme, pero eventualmente logramos superar aquello y seguir adelante, apoyándonos mutuamente.

De repente, Peeta se inclino sobre la mesa y tomo el libro, para luego abrir los brazos en una clara invitación para que me uniera a él.

– ¿Te gustaría verlos conmigo? ¿O ya has tenido suficiente por hoy? –me pregunto con delicadeza.

Sin decir nada, me acerco a él y me acomodo para quedar sentada sobre su regazo, con la espalda recargada sobre su pecho, mientras él me rodea con sus fuertes brazos y pone el libro en mis manos para que yo pase las páginas.

Lentamente fuimos pasando a través de aquellos recuerdos que no queremos olvidar. La panadería de los padres de Peeta, mis padres el día de su boda, los padres de Peeta, Prim en su primer día de escuela, los hermanos de Peeta, la foto que hice que él pusiera de cuando era un niño –cuando la vimos él se sonrojo y yo reí suavemente, lo que causo que me viera ceñudo–, incluso teníamos un foto de Buttercup, aquel gato horroroso que mi hermana había amado tanto. Luego llegamos a la parte de los Juegos, aunque en su mayoría eran bosquejos o pinturas que hizo Peeta, que en su mayoría eran sobre nosotros, pero también habíamos puesto a Haymitch, a Cinna, a Rue, a Finnick, a Annie, a Johanna, a Boggs, incluso Effie estaba allí… en cada una de las fotos/bosquejos habíamos puesto lo que recordamos de ellos, lo que habíamos pasado juntos en la arena y durante la rebelión. Después de esa parte, en la que siempre nos toma un tiempo pasar, ya sea porque los recuerdos son algo difíciles –y algo dolorosos en ocasiones– o porque a veces Peeta se pone a preguntar algunas cosas que no recuerda con mucha claridad; hay imágenes que son, de alguna manera, más alegres, como por ejemplo la foto de nuestra boda –un día que no olvidaría nunca en mi vida–, o la imagen del niño de Annie y Finnick, que estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados y ya se parecía mucho a su padre, con unos hermosos ojos verde agua iguales a los de su padre que han ayudado a que Annie siguiera adelante, cuidando de su hijo a pesar de que el padre de este ya no este.

–Peeta –lo llamo sin apartar la vista del rostro de el pequeño bebe.

– ¿Si? –me pregunta suavemente apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

–Creo que ya estoy lista.

Cuando escuche con contuvo la respiración y sentí los latidos de su corazón acelerarse, supe que había comprendido a la perfección lo que le había dicho, como también está segura de que lo había tomado por sorpresa, ya que habíamos hablado sobre este tema varias veces y obtuvimos el mismo resultado… hasta ahora.

– ¿Lo dices enserio? –me pregunto con la voz áspera. Gire un poco mi cabeza para poder ver sus ojos, que me decían exactamente todas las emociones que pasaban por su cabeza: sorpresa, esperanza, alegría, pero la que predominaba era una con la que yo estaba familiarizada, aunque ahora estaba multiplicada: amor.

Asentí rápidamente, incapaz de pronunciar palabras.

Al parecer, eso no fue suficiente, porque me acomodo para que quedáramos frente a frente y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos en un agarre gentil pero firme.

–Estas lista para tener un bebe ¿Real o No Real? –sabia que esas palabras significaban mucho para nosotros, así que fije mi mirada en sus orbes azules con determinación.

–Real –susurre con una sonrisa.

Él me sonrió con los ojos aguados antes de acercar sus labios a los míos.


End file.
